


Bath fun

by Escuriel



Category: Projekt Wolfenstahl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escuriel/pseuds/Escuriel
Summary: Francesca visits a public bath, and suddenly has a kinky idea that turns out in a rather unexpected manner.





	Bath fun

   I walk into the public bath and casually drop the entrance fee on the counter. As enthusiastically as always, I greet the old lady that runs the place, then I take a step towards the women's area. A wild thought, however, suddenly halts my march. Francesca, my girl, you wouldn't miss a good occasion to have fun, now, would you? Yeah... Let's spice things up a bit today! The owner doesn't try to stop me as I step into the men's changing room. Maybe she's kinda senile, or maybe she doesn't mind. Well, that doesn't matter, as long as I get to have my happy time!  
   It's quiet. A single locker is currently in use. That's a tad disappointing, I'll admit. Well, more men could always come while I'm having fun, after all. And seeing the face of the lucky boy in there as I walk in naked will be priceless! As my clothes fall to the ground one after the other, fantasies jostle each other in my head...  
  
   I walk past that nameless guy, barely looking at him. His eyes oh so very intensely glued to me, he tries in vain to mark his retina with the picture of my indecent body...  
Those daring thoughts materialize as a warm trail running along my thighs...  
   Or maybe he's the shy type: He adverts his gaze, in appearance at least, because he steals a glimpse of my assets at the slightest occasion. And when I turn myself to him, he pretends he saw nothing, and even thinks I'm fooled. How arrogant of him. But soon, I rinse myself, and walk straight towards him, my hips swaying enticingly. At that point, he has no resistance left. Sitting besides him, I get touchy. Cuddly, even. But I'm not getting all the way. Just some teasing, nothing more. But I don't have to wait long. Soon he can no longer bear with his own lust. Overcome by his desire for me, he takes me, here and there. He tells me I'm a slut with his mouth, and teaches me how much he's right with his dick. Then some other men come in, and...  
  
    Because of the unbearable prospect born from my fantasies, I'm hot with arousal, and with a lump in my throat I finally push the door leading to the bath.  
  
   The air is filled with a hot dampness. I search around eagerly for the surprised look that will soon be filled with desire. My eyes fall upon something I did not expect.  
   Wide shoulders, befitting of a strong and manly build. Big and muscly arms whose embrace I wouldn't be able to escape. Large hands to caress my sensitive skin and make me feel safe. A virile chest brimming with vitality upon which I'd rest my head once I'm exhausted. A glistening set of abs inviting both gazes and hands. A pair of thick legs full of stamina. Dark horns protruding from a beautiful purple mane. A proud, pulsating member, slowly emerging from the water...  
    Man, I really love looking at Lesath naked. The display is enough to urge me to fall on my knees between his legs. But... Let's not change our plans just yet. The big boy was actually a tad surprised at first, but his expression swiftly changed to a knowing grin.  
     "You do know that's the men's bath, right, Francesca?" He taunts.  
     "That's exactly why I'm here, and you know that!"  
   I may be playing tough with my seductive smile, but as I walk across the room to the shower, I wonder if he's aware his little provocation made my heart throb in expectation...  
  
  Lesath doesn't even try to hide that he's eyeing me. However, his stares are by no means unsettling. Quite the opposite, actually. It makes me comfortable. With a lust tainted by affection, he merely savors my curves like it's a delicacy I'm offering him. And, well, that is pretty accurate.  
   As I walk past him, swaying my hips quite seductively, he suddenly slaps my defenceless behind! The horny bastard! I was doing my best maintaining a confident attitude, and what is he doing? He happily hits my ass, making me go "Eeep!" and laughs while groping me! How indecent! I lightly tap his invasive hand, and turn around to wink at him, before carrying on to the showers next to the bath.  
     "Hurry up, I can't wait to taste you, hun!"  
     "I know, I know!"  
   I sit down to clean myself up. Despite the horny boy's plea, I take my time sensually washing my body. I can feel his burning anticipation on my back. And it's at least as strong as mine.  
   Once I'm finally done, I practically hop into the water. My big mino friend welcomes me with a warm hug. I linger there for a while, indulging in the sensation of his powerful arms gently wrapped around me. Fingers reach at my rear to molest me playfully. I press myself against his erection in return, and he doesn't seem displeased...  
     "Haha, Francesca, he chuckles, stop teasing me!"  
     "Don't you like it, though? Ah, you just want more, huh, you hornbull!"  
   He nods while grinning, and that's adorable. I then use his bulky forearm as a support to plant a kiss on his lips. In the process, my breasts "accidently" brush against his chest.  
     "You vixen!" He laughs, "You sure you wanna unleash the bull inside me?"  
   My horny partner punctuates his warning with a mischievous tap of his member against my thigh.  
     "Well... maybe?" I grin.  
   His wide hand grabs my shoulder and pushes me down. I sink to my knee obediently while getting a hold of his hot flesh rod. At the same time, he slightly rises himself out of the water so he sits on the side of the bath. His girthy penis is nicely leveled with my head. He's really glorious. I caress it with the tip of my fingers...  and it twitches adorably at my teases... Cuuuute! My lips naturally fall onto his sensible glans, making him let out an almost inaudible whimper. Maybe he's trying to assert his dominance despite my skilled touches. Still, I'm encouraged by his move, and start licking him eagerly. Yes, I work hard to get a good amount of saliva over his delicious cock. Lesath is now a lot more relaxed, and shows his appreciation with sighs, smiles, and caresses on my hair.  
     "You know, Francesca... You won't get me anywhere at this rate..."  
     "Oh, really, now? So you want me to get serious? Okay then."  
     "Yeah, let me see what yo– Holy cow!"  
   My well trained throat took his well-gifted tool in a few attempts. I let him taste the intense pleasure my depth can bring him for a few seconds. His shivers drive me to hold just a little longer before I free him. His penis leaves my mouth with a grunt from him. Ok, I'll admit, I unwillingly moaned as I let him go, and I'm slightly panting right now. But I want to look up to see his reaction. He opens his mouth. To taunt me maybe? No one will ever know; my lips wraps around his glans once more, and my nimble tongue mercilessly assault his weak spots. If I could, I'd grin at his sudden groan, or at his quivers my skillful sucksmanship draws out from him.  
     "So... not so tough, now, huh, Lesath! I brag after a few minutes of my nimble sucking."  
   Although his breath is ragged, his eyes are lit with a mischievous light. Oh boy. I have a bad feeling about it.  
   
   With a grin, but no word, he reaches out to grab my ass. Then, in one smooth move, he lifts me up on his lap, and I let out a surprised squeal.  
     "You thought I'd let you do as you please" He giggles.  
    I look him in the eyes for a second before replying. His penis is gently poking my entrance. A mute, but cute demand.  
     "Well... Yes?"  
   Lesath suddenly bursts into a laughter. I join him with a slight delay. However, my laughs get interrupted rather soon.  
     "Then I'll need to teach you your place, naughty girl!"  
   Very slowly, he lowers me on his shaft. I gasp. His girth slides inside me, I stongly grip his back, biting my lower lip. As it advances through my vagina, I press myself tighter against my lover's chest. Him gradually conquering my body makes a feeble moan escape my throat. I'll admit, his cock is so nice. But the way he holds me is the best.  
   Despite my insides giving him a lot of pleasure, he does his best to retain a smug expression. I grind him playfully, my nethers yearning for more already. With a light of lust in the eyes, he responds by rising me again along his delicious member, just to better pump it back in. Stuck in our tight and mutual embrace, he does that again. And again. And again. Whimpers leave my lips as I sink in the pleasure we're sharing. Soon my hips match his pistoning with their skillful swaying. With each thrust, our rhythm gets faster. Our breaths heavier. And our loving more intense.  
  
   I squeal as he suddenly gets up, still holding me tightly. My arms strengthening their grip around his back, I look up to him with a perplexed gaze. A smile is my only answer. A very tender smile, yet tainted with lust. What are you planning, big boy? The very instant I open my mouth to ask, he gets out of the bath, with me still impaled on his thick rod. The unexpected movement makes me moan a little, and I forget my question. Let's just go with the flow. I snuggle myself into his chest. Can't do much more than that, except tremble and gasp.  
   His powerful arms delicately lay me down on the tiled floor. Oh, cold! The first impression is rather unpleasant, but after a few seconds, I realize it actually feels quite nice. Lesath's body seems warmer, now. However... when he laid me down, his penis slid out of me. And now, I feel empty... And yearn for something hot.  
     "Hurry!" I plead, "Hurry, and keep fucking me..."  
     "Don't worry sweetie. You don't need to ask me twice."  
   He caresses my cheek before kissing me deeply and I eagerly kiss him back. I extend a hand to guide his penis inside me, and happily receive my guest once more. He lowers his mouth to my neck, and brings a hand to my breasts, all the while getting back to pounding me at a pleasant and steady pace. Although his fingers are large, they work on my nipple with both precision and tenderness. Shivers run down my spine as I bask in the sensations he diligently provides me. My world is but a sweaty and towering chest utterly dominating my little body with a loving embrace.  
     "You're adorable..."  
   I'd like to answer, or even make a move on him myself, but to no avail. The strong minotaur above me foils my vain attempt immediately by making his kissing, his fondling and his pounding even more intense... and irresistible. Soon I can do nothing but moan in ecstasy. Trembling in his arms, I feel my imminent orgasm build up slowly. Lesath shows no sign of stopping. Quite the contrary, as his kissing stops, his hands reach at my legs to spread them further. His loving escalates, more and more, until...  
   Aaaaah! Even though I knew it was coming, it takes me off guard. My moans become cries of delight, occasional shivers turn into irrepressible climactic spasms, overwhelming waves of pleasure, crashing mercilessly on my defenceless body... one after the other, until the storm finally recedes.  
      
   I think I clinged to him so strongly my nails bit into his flesh. Maybe I even cried his name in my bliss. I'm not even sure. Can't think properly right now. My lover kept pounding me through my orgasm, and I'm still lost in his tight hug. My legs locked themselves around his hips. And... a warm fluid is being poured in my quivering vagina...  
   Some more kisses and caresses put a content smile on my face.  
     "I love yo–"  
   My lips interrupt him. Don't say anymore, please. My heart is melting already... We end up making out for a while. Then he pulls his flacid dick out of me. I'm still panting. I'm sure he'll get back up in no time for round two if I give him some help... Oh my.  
   We were being watched. Two men are looking at us, their dicks ready for action, and their eyes widened by surprise and desire. Oh well, I guess I can't say no to that. I'm about to invite them, but Lesath leans towards my ear:  
     "Don't even think about it. Tonight, you're mine" He promises.  
   His declaration makes me fuzzy inside...  
     "Yo-you think you can take me, big boy?" I reply after a pause that betrays how deeply he touched me.  
     "That's exactly what I'm doing, hun."  
   I open my mouth, but with no consideration for my attempt at retorting, he justs grabs me, puts me over his shoulder, and proceeds to carry me to his room. I can't help but giggle as he dramatically walks out before the stunned witnesses.  
  
   Birds chirping. Mind booting up. The room... is brightly lit. My head rests on Lesath's chest. Looking up. His eyes are shut... but I know he's not asleep. His hand tenderly caresses my back. Feels nice.  
   We fucked like rabbits all night long. If I tried to stand, my legs would be trembling. The thought is kinda fun. My minotaur's chest slowly rises and falls at the pace of his peaceful and reassuring breathing. I close my eyes. Listen to that. And to his heart. Is there anywhere I could feel safer? My mind slowly drifts from him, to a world of warm dreams.


End file.
